Bisca Connell
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Bisca is a immigrant from the Alvarez Empire who arrived in the Kingdom of Fiore poor and hungry. To make a living she used her Magic and Marksmen skills to commit petty crimes. Regularly looting a local town while inspiring fear in the citizens. Under the alias Mulan Rouge, she claimed to be a member of the wizard Guild Fairy Tail, the group's fearsome reputation and strength deterring challengers and shielding her from retaliation. She frequently visit a nearby desert shop for her sweet tooth habits which eventually resulted in a fateful encounter with the S-Class Fairy Tail wizatd, Erza Scarlet. Eventually Erza came to find her harassing the staff at the café . having heard about her from a nearby bar. Outraged by the thought, the scarlet haired wizard stormed into the café and confronted the phony, thrusting a large blade through the table where she was sitting. Bisca then fled the scene snatching Erza's underwear only to be punched through a wall and into the pool hall by the rampaging Erza. She attempted to retaliate against her attacker with a series of gunshots, only for Erza to deflect them with a few swings of her sword. After she begged for Mercy saying that she wanted to bu food for er and pet Mouse Sunny. However Erza refused to allow anyone to disgrace her Guild's name and gave another beating/ After seemingly forgiving she then invited to join Fairy Tail if she was looking for work. Bisca asked the redhead for her name, and, upon hearing it, concluded that Erza was a truly cool person. After joining Fairy Tail she met her future husband Alzack Connell and formed a team with him. On their first mission they received a snow globe like Lacrima that they both treasured. Bisca along with the rest of her guild was part of attack on the war with Phantom Lord. However after thier guild master Makarov Dreyar has all of his Magic drained by Aria one of the Element 4 they retreat despite she being among ones still willing to fight. Later she Alazck take Makarov to Porlyuscia the guild's medic. in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, the two are told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try and convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave. 'Five World war Prologue' 'Post-Invasion Arc' During the Five World Summit Magnolia was invaded by the Conquers Coalition Bisca along with the rest of her Guild fled to Crocus to begin preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Relationships' Alliance 4th Division Alzack Connell Cana Alberona Wendy Marvell Coalition 'Powers and Abilities' Bisca is consider an expert sniper and Marksman. As she shown during the Miss Fairy Tail contest. She able to shoot a hole through four coins after throwing in air with complete accuracy. Her skills were trusted enough that Byakuya Kuchiki the commander of her Division trusted her to help him out in taking out the stronghold on Mt. Hakobe with help the Converted Jupiter Cannon. A big accomplishment as he was considered the best at long range attack in the Division. 'Magic' Requip: The Gunner (換装銃士ザ・ガンナー Kansō Za Gannā): Bisca uses a Spatial Magic that her to store guns in a pocket dimension. The Guns come different types granting her different ability depending on the gun. 'Guns' Magic Sniper Rifle(スナイパーライフル Sunaipā Raifuru): *'Guns Magic' (銃弾魔法ガンズ・マジック Ganzu Majikku): This weapon grants Bisca the ability to use Guns Magic spells. **'Homing Shot' :Bisca locks onto their target with her Magic Sniper Rifle, the she charges up a shot which homes in on the target(s) and explodes upon contact. **'Stinger Shot': Magic Pump-Action Shotgun:: *'Guns Magic' (銃弾魔法ガンズ・マジック Ganzu Majikku): **'Wide Shot': Magic Double Machine Guns:: *'Guns Magic' (銃弾魔法ガンズ・マジック Ganzu Majikku): **'Bullet Storm': Bisca fires a barrage of magical bullets against her enemies from her Magic Double Machine Guns. Big Bazooka: 'Marksmanship' 'Trivia' Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Marksman Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Mothers Category:Former Villain Category:Wife Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Connell Family Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World